My major interest is in the field of developmental biology. Recent advances in molecular biology have led to the development of sophisticated techniques for studying embryogenesis. For example, the application of recombinant DNA technology, new chimeric models, and transgenic systems are now widely used to address such diverse problems as the genetic regulation of morphogenesis, temporal and spatial expression of specific genes, and differentiation. For the first time ever we are beginning to understand these complex processes. This work will help provide a foundation for establishing the mechanisms of normal development before beginning to characterize and combat pathological malformations during embryogenesis. I intend to focus my work in this area and share my experiences with new students entering the field.